Don't Care
by RheizeL
Summary: Ichigo had a crush with Grimmjow for years. But he just can't confess because he was worried about their friendship. So he just hid it. Then one day, his stupid father decided to live in America, for good. This made Ichigo to ran towards Grimmjow and confess, which, turned out as a sour memory as Grimmjow made fun of him. What is he going to do now? GrimmIchi, Yaoi
1. Runaway

"Fuck Grimmjow! You're an asshole!"

Ichigo would've punched Grimmjow if only he was a bit taller. Grimmjow's almost 6 feet, while he was just 5'7 in height. He was so pissed off right now, but ofcourse, he's not going to fight someone that's going to kick his ass later on.

Grimmjow just laughed.

"What? I thought you like me?"

It was like Grimmjow just stabbed him. It's too painful, just looking at him now. Grimmjow is not taking him seriously. Maybe that's the reason why he just took his advance on him and kissed him on a whim.

"You know what? J-Just forget about it! I can't believe that I fell in love with someone as stupid as you!"

He felt his tears coming. It's getting harder to breath. He's so angry. He's so... broken hearted.

Grimmjow snickered.

"Oh please Ichigo. It's not like I wished for it! We've been friends since forever! Then you'll come and confess on our graduation day saying that you love me since Middle school? What are you trying to achieve here? Are you even thinking?"

Grimmjow's voice is booming around the school yard. It's good that they're the only people around. Everyone's busy congratulating each other at the entrance of their school.

_I knew it. I should've walked away._

"You could've just told me that you don't like me. Grimmjow, do you even have any idea about how I'm feeling right now? I feel like trash! If only I could go back and tell my stupid self to not love you..."

Ichigo clenched his fist tightly. So tight that his nails are now scraping his palms.

It's painful. Too painful. He didn't imagined that this is going to hurt so much. He inhaled as tears started to make it's way down his cheeks.

"..if only I could. But I guess it's imposible now. I.. I just wanted you to know. I was not expecting you to return my feelings.."

"Hah! So what's the point of telling me if you're not expecting me to love you back? Really Ichi, you're not using your head, stupid!"

More pain.

Ichigo can't help but smile. A very weak and broken smile as he wipe his tears using the back of his right hand.

"Yeah.. I gues I really am stupid.. B-But, I just thought that.. Maybe you should know.. I just don't want to go without letting you know.."

"What do you mean?"

Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed.

Ichigo sniffed and looked at Grimmjow straight to his eyes.

"Tomorrow, my father, the twins, and I, will fly to New Jersey. We'll be staying there... For good."

Ichigo started to step back, and turn around as Grimmjow shouted at him.

"What?!"

Grimmjow's voice is full of confusion. Enough confusion to make him stop, only to realize that it's not what he's thinking. He sighed trying to fight the tears that are now about to escape his eyes.

"G-G-Goodbye... G-Grimm.."

"Ichigo wait!"

He just can't wait for whatever Grimmjow's going to say. He can't accept anymore painful words. So he started running. Not even looking back .

_This is the end_. He told himself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, this is it! I hope that you guys would like it. I've been wanting to write a GrimmIchi fanfic ever since I was introduced to this pair. They're just irresistable!

And also, please excuse my grammar, since English is not my mother tongue. I chose to write in English so that many people would be able to read it. ^_^

Please rate and comment!

-Zelly


	2. One Step Closer

**Hello Everyone! ^_^**

**I was, overwhelmed by the number of readers that I had yesterday. I'm so happy! *grins***

**Never thought that writing something would make me feel so, well, complete. So thanks a lot guys.**

**Oh, and by the way, I always see this sentence on each and every fanfic that I read, and I kept on day-dreaming about when am I going to be able, to write this for my own. I guess it's granted now, so:**

"**Bleach, is not mine. And never will. Credits to the one and only Tite Kubo, who also managed to grant my wish to fuckin' returning my Grimmy.. ^_^"**

**To the Unknown!**

**-oOo-**

_6 Years Later…_

"Hey Grimmjow, someone's lookin' fer' ya."

Grimmjow slowly turned to see who's trying to disturb him during his _'working hours' _. He can't help but sigh as Gin returns his deathly stares with a more sinister grin.

"Gin, how many times do I need to fuckin' tell ya' to do not disturb me while I'm inside this fuckin' room huh?"

Gin just shrugged as he stood by the door, waiting for Grimmjow to get up and follow him.

"The man's an asshole Grimm, he kept on insisting me to call ya'!"

Grimmjow's eyebrows twitched. He stood up and threw his paint brush on the floor as he discarded his paints on a nearby table.

He just doesn't like it whenever someone's disturbing him, when he's so inspired and then someone's going to stop him from whatever he's doing. It's like letting the water on the faucet flow endlessly. Too much waste.

He slowly walked towards Gin's direction. But just before he passed by his friend, and basically his boss, he stopped and turned his gaze at him.

"By the way foxy, I think I already told you before, to DO. NOT. FUCKING. CALL. ME. GRIMM."

Gin just let a soft chuckle escape his throat.

"Yeah, co'z only yer' best friend can do that. I got that dearest artist o' mine!"

His already small eyes transformed into slits as he laugh at Grimmjow.

"Tch, I'm not your's asshole."

He slapped Gin's shoulder before he continued walking towards the receiving area of their small improvised art 'studio'.

Gin owned a small room, and since he's so rich and doesn't know where to put his money, he insisted that Grimmjow should live with him and continue his artworks because it was 'interesting'.

It's been 2 years since he started staying here. And he's not the only artist here now. Gin converted this small studio apartment into a small art school and accepted other aspiring artists, but they have to promise him 20% for every painting that they would sell the moment they became full pledge artists. Yes. Gin's a demon.

Grimmjow slowly walk through the hallway. He can't help but feel proud as he look at his paintings that are now hanging on the walls all over the studio.

He smiled as a certain person floods his mind.

_I'm a painter now dummy. A really good one! How's that huh? Bet you're envious of me now huh?_

He stopped and stared on a particular painting near the receiving area.

A painting a of a boy, running away under hundreds of sakura tress. His very first piece of art.

His hand unconsciously started to reach for the painting. Particularly on that boy, that's running away from him. On that stupid boy.

"You, above all, should know that you shouldn't touch a painting bare handed.."

It was like someone threw a bucket of cold water all over Grimmjow.

He retrieved his hands and put them inside the side pockets of his paint-stained-hoodie as he sighed and looked at the man that owned that voice.

The man smiled on him.

"Mr. Jaegerjaques?"

Grimmjow gave a small nod. There are just a few number of people who would visit him. His mother, his friends, reporters, and curators for art museums. This guy, probably belongs to the latter.

The man approached him and extended his hand towards Grimmjow.

"I'm Keisuke Urahara from the National Museum for Arts."

He looked at the hand of this 'Urahara' guy before shaking it. He doesn't like this kind of people. Jolly looking people. _They're very pretentious._ He thought.

For him, art curators are those people who are very frustrated because they can't paint, so they'd just collect different artworks from someone else and pretend that those artworks are theirs.

He sighed.

"So, what brings you here Mr. Urahara?"

The guy smiled again under his very weird looking hat. Then he turned his eyes towards the painting that Grimmjow is eyeing a while ago_._

_Well, atleast it has the same colour as his suit._ He thought.

"I'm pretty sure that you already know the reason why Mr. Jaegerjaques."

He looked back at Grimmjow with a very serious expression.

"I want your paintings Mr. Jaegerjaques. And for that, I'll be more than willing to sponsor your exhibits."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"Sponsor my exhibit? Not buy them and display it on your museum?"

Keisuke chuckled.

"No, no of course not. I'm currently working for the National Museum but I'm not the curator. Just a humble assistant, that is. But the moment I saw one of your paintings I thought that, maybe, I should take the risk with this guy…"

"I don't understand…"

"Me too. I don't understand myself. You see, when a curator tries to buy a painting, and display it together with other paintings, there is a really good chance that people might forget the artist's name. Well, unless you're already known. But if you'll have your own exhibit first, other people will find out about you, and you would be able to earn a good amount of money by selling your works during the exhibit."

Grimmjow frowned. Of course he knew about that. That's the very reason why he doesn't agree with curators. But what he doesn't understand is why this guy is willing to spend a good amount of money for him?

"Well, let's just say that, I can see myself on your paintings. "

The man grinned at him. Strange, but it feels like he can trust this guy.

He sighed.

"Okay, but you have to talk about this with my boss first."

"Boss?"

Keisuke eyebrows furrowed.

"More like a manager if you're going to ask me."

Both of them turned to the direction where the voice came from.

"Thank you for noticing this brat's works Mr. Urahara. I'm Gin Ichimaru, Grimmy's manager."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as Keisuke flashed his smile towards Gin.

"I'm looking forward to working with the both of you."

**-oOo-**

"I told you that the theme is Unrequited Love right?! What the hell are these green balloons doing here?!"

Keisuke's words boomed around the hall. Grimmjow sighed as Gin snickered, eyes turning into slits again.

Both of them are sitting on one of those black sofa inside the hall while Keisuke's standing and bellowing at people working for him.

"Kei, it's cool. Green is fine."

"What the hell are you saying?! You stay out of this Grimmjow or I'll fucking kick your ass!"

He sighed again. Keisuke's OCD is too much for him to handle. He's an artist, not a friggin' Mathematician for Pete's sake. But he just can't help but feel sorry for the boy that's obviously very scared right now.

It's been two months since Keisuke came and proposed this project to him. He rented a very expensive looking hall for his artworks that's making him wonder if he'll be able to pay back since he was just starting in this business.

Sure, he was considered as a prodigy even while he was still studying. Many reporters flocked to his house asking for an interview just because a certain national artist named Sousuke Aizen praised his works. But he never imagined doing an exhibit this big. He can't help but feel nervous. _Fuck._

He was about to sigh again as he heard a soft chuckle coming from his right side. Gin.

"Mah mah, Grimmy. Don' be like that. I'm sure that ya' can handle tis' shit. Yer' good! Yer' paintin's 'ave this cer'in aura that's makin' people wanna' know what will 'appen to the guy in yer' paintin's."

Gin said after he noticed Grimmjow's sighs.

Grimmjow let go a weak smile. Gin knew him well. He shifted from his seat.

"I don't know Gin. What if people doesn't like it? What if people won't buy my works? I don't want to be a burden. I don't want to be a failure Gin.."

He sighed.

"Grimmy.. Ya' changed. Yer' not like this before. Where's that over confident guy that I met in high school before?"

"He.. H-He died. The moment 'he' left."

oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo oooo

**So.. What do you think guys?**

**Again, I apologize if there are any wrong grammars. If there are any corrections, please tell me right away. My English is really poor.. T_T**

**I know that all of you are looking forward to see them together, but we need to insert some plot first. I hope you guys don't mind.. ^_^**

**Until next time!**

**-Zelly**


	3. By Myself

**So, the third chapter. ^_^**

**It's 1:40 in the morning here in Philippines. And I'm wide awake. I told myself that maybe, I should go and write something first so, here it is. **

**Also, I guess you guys are all wondering what happened 6 years ago, and that I owe you some explanation. I wish this doesn't bore you guys. **

**I hope that you guys would enjoy reading it. ^_^**

**And also, I apologize for the mistake, It's Kisuke, not Keisuke.. *facepalmed* Thanks for the reviews!**

**Again, Bleach is not mine. But I really do wish that Kubo-san would let us see Grimmy next issue.. ^_^**

**To the Unknown...**

**~oOo~**

_Shit.. Shit. Shit. SHIT!_

Grimmjow threw his backpack on his bed as he slammed the door of his bedroom shut.

He can't believe what he just did. He.. _He hurt him._

"Grimmjow! Are you okay?"

A muffled voice coming from the other side of his door startled him. It was his mother.

He wiped his face using his hand as he inhaled a huge amount of air. He need to calm down.

"Y-Yeah Mom! I'm fine. Sorry!"

A pause.

"Okay. But please don't slam your door like that, okay?"

"Yes mom, I won't do that again, sorry."

After a few seconds, he heard soft footsteps walking away from his door. He sighed.

He slumped his body on the floor as he remembered Ichigo's last words.

**_"G-G-Goodbye.. G-Grimm.."_**

_What the hell? He's going to move to America and he didn't even told me?_

He unconsciously punched the floor on his right side.

_That stupid fucker!_

**_"Grimm, I.. I-I love you.. Since middle school. I-I know it's gross. I mean, you're my best friend. But.. I can't help it.. I don't know. One day I woke up, then I realized that.. that I, I love you.."_**

_Tch. He's planning a hit and run from the start. Stupid asshole._

Grimmjow punched the floor again. But this time, much harder.

_Ichigo.. Why? Why the fuck should it be you? Why didn't you waited for me?_

His ego is suffering. It should'ave been him. He should'ave confessed before him.

He was waiting for the right moment. He wanted it to be romantic. He's going to invite Ichigo tonight to watch the fireworks and then he'll confess there.

But that stupid guy ruined it with a hit and run confession. And to top it all, he hurt him. He fucking hurt him physically by kissing him like that, and emotionally by saying those stupid words to him.

But he can't help it. He's mad.

His supposed to be romantic confession was ruined.

_You should be happy right? The person that you love, loves you too._

**_"You could'ave just told me that you don't like me. Grimmjow, do you even have any idea about how I'm feeling right now? I feel like trash! If only I could go back and tell my stupid self to not love you..."_**

_Well, not anymore.._

_Fuck.. _Why did he acted like that? Why did their first kiss should be that awful?

_Yeah, because I'm an asshole._

"Ichigo.."

He breath. Just saying his name reminds him of how stupid he was. He broke Ichigo's heart, just because Ichigo went and confessed to him first.

He sniffed, fighting the tears that are now trying to escape his eyes.

"..I-I..I L-Love You too.. Y-You dummy.."

**~oOo~**

"Ichiiigoooo my sooon!"

Ichigo evaded an attack from his father as he entered their house, then he ran up to his room without even looking back. He has no time with his father's stupid antics.

"Whaf's wrofng?"

Karin came out from the kitchen with a bread on her mouth.

"Karin! Where are your manners?"

Yuzu grabbed the bread from Karin's mouth. looking so furious.

"Sorry Yuz.."

Yuzu's eyebrows furrowed but she immediately looked at her father that was still looking up the stairs.

"Dad?"

Isshin sighed as he tried to fasten a smile on his face for his daughters.

"Nothing my beloved Yuzu! Let's just not interrupt your brother tonight, looks like he's busy! Common let's eat, my lovely princesses!"

He tried to hug both of them but Karin immediately punched her dad's face as she casually walked back inside the kitchen mumbling "goat face" on her way while Yuzu followed with a giggle.

Isshin's face turned serious from the pain as he straightened his stance and looked back towards the stairs.

"Do you think, I did the right decision Karin?"

He spoke without even looking at the young girl who somehow managed to came back for him.

Karin just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, someone needs to act as an adult and decide for us."

"But I don't want to see your brother in pain. He was.. crying the moment he entered our house. I don't want to see anyone of you like that just because of my decision."

"Shut up dad. It's not like he's blaming you. Ichi-nii's not like that. He's just having a moment now. Let him be."

"You think so?"

Isshin looked at her daughter with a pained expression. Karin just can't help but sigh.

"Dad! Karin, what are you guys doing? It's bad to keep the food waiting!"

"Coming!"

Karin yelled back as she motioned her father to follow her back inside the kitchen.

Isshin smiled as he complied.

**~oOo~**

Ichigo closed his door shut. Not even bothering to open the lights. He needs to be alone for a moment.

He looked at the clock on his bed side table. _5:30 PM._

Less than 12 more hours before their flight. And everything's ready.

He's clothes are already packed. The whole house looked so bare because of the white cloth that are now hanging on all of the furniture. Reminding him of his remaining time here in Karakura.

_I guess this is much better. New country, new house, new environment. A fresh start._

Ichigo no longer needs to fight the sob that's now filling up his chest. He's in his own room, his own space that he was about to loose.

He cried. It's too painful.

_Grimmjow.._

He don't know. He doesn't understand why. He wanted to be angry with him. But he just can't bring himself to do that.

_I guess I loved him so much to feel this way.._

He sniffed as he wiped his tears using his bare hands. As he leaned his back on the wall and slowly let himself to slide down the floor. He just sat there, allowing his tears to flow freely.

Why does it have to be this way? Grimmjow breaking his heart. Him leaving Grimmjow here. Why?

Even though he's trying to deny it, there's no mistake about it. He heard him.

_"Ichigo wait! Ichigo I love you too!"_

But he kept on running. Because he's afraid.

**_You should be happy now.. He loves you!_**

_But I can't.. I'm going to America. I'm going to stay there for only-god-knows how long.. I can't let him suffer like that.._

**_Do you think you're not making him suffer now?_**

_I.. I know. But at least he's going to suffer only once. He's going to live a long happy life, and he's going to forget about me._

**_But you, will not. Masochist._**

Ichigo smiled at this thought.

_Yeah.. I guess I am.._

Ichigo looked around his room. This room, has been one of their 'head quarters' since they've met each other back when they're still 7 years old.

He had a lot of awful and awesome memories here together with him. It was fun.

Until he and Grimmjow entered middle school.

Grimmjow met other people. He no longer just hang out with him. And he was jealous.

Specially with that green haired bitch.

Ichigo smiled.

Yeah, he hated Neliel. He hated her so much, that he formulated lots of plan to ruin her relationship with Grimmjow.

But in the end, he didn't do it. Because Grimmjow is happy. As long as Grimmjow is happy.

~Fresh tears started to fall on his cheeks.

He tried to look for someone else. And he met Orihime.

She's a nice girl. always positive, always smiling. And she likes him.

He tried to return Orihime's feelings for him. At first it was okay. He thought that maybe Orihime could help him.

Then one day Grimmjow approached him saying that he broke up with Neliel.

Grimmjow needed him. And that's when he figured out that he really loved this guy. He fucking love his bestfriend.

He broke up with Orihime. And focused his time on Grimmjow. Always going out with him. Playing at the arcades, clubbing, drinking, staying over to Grimmjow's house, anything that would help him forget about Neliel.

_As long as Grimmjow is happy._

He stayed with him. Acting as his bestfriend. Loving Grimmjow's smiles, laughs, mood swings, everything. Until high school. Until his father told him that they're moving to New Jersey.

He was contented with just being with Grimmjow, just staying with Grimmjow. But it's different now. He ought to know. And that's why he confessed.

_Never thought that it would end up this way.._

Ichigo leaned his head on his knees. Sobbing.

"Grimmjow, p-please.. Don't f-forget about me.."

He sniffed.

"I-I love you Grimm.. I love you s-so m-much.."

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO OOooooooooooooooo

**sniffs.. Ohhhh Gaaaawd why!**

***wipes tears***

**This is so complicated. I feel like a bipolar. Hahaha.. to much angst.**

**I hope you guys liked this flash back..**

**Reviews please!**

**until next time.. ^_^**

**-zelly**


	4. With You

**Hi guys.. I'm back. *grins***  
**Thanks for the reviews. It keeps me up all night. Haha.**  
**Actually, I have no idea what will happen to the Couple too. **  
**I don't have an ending yet so I guess that this is going to be a long one..**  
***sobs***  
**I hope that you won't be tired reading my story. ^_^**

**Anyway, as always, Bleach is not mine.**

**To the Unknown!**

**~oOo~**

"You sure about this Ichigo?"

Ichigo chuckled as he zipped his bag and sat on it. Everything's set.

"Hal, don't tell me that we're going to fight about this again?"

Hallibel sighed as she sat on Ichigo's bed with a frown. He looked so, she doesn't know, maybe serious?

She's been living with Ichigo for years. Ever since the boy moved in America with his family.  
And that's more that enough time for her to figure out when the man is serious, joking, or just wanna freak her out.

"I really don't understand you."

She crossed her arms infront of herself trying to look stubborn.

"You know that that won't work on me right Hal?"

Ichigo grinned.

"You looked so excited."

She pouted.

"What's so good about paintings huh? And why do you have to go there to study that? You can always finish your degree here right?"

It was Ichigo's turn to sigh and cross his arms. Sometimes, Hallibel can be so spoiled and acts like a child.

"I already told you that I wanted to learn different kinds of techniques right? And besides I've already been to Paris and England, but as far as I remembered, you're not this bitchy back then..."

He stood up and walked towards his study table to get some things before returning and opening his backpack to put the things that he got inside.

He turned towards Hallibel's direction.

"Why are you suddenly acting this way Hal? Tell me."

Hallibel rolled her eyes.

"Because studying isn't the only reason why you're going back there. Admit it Ichigo. You wanted to see him."

Ichigo blushed, Hallibel facepalmed.

"I knew it. I. KNEW. IT!"

Ichigo sighed as he sat on a chair opposite Hallibel's direction.

"I just wanted to see how he's doing. The last news that I received about him is that he aready graduated from college."

"No Ichi, you wanna see him because you wanna make sure that he's happy. That he already forgot about you. That he's married now, and that he doesn't care about you anymore! You really are a sick masochist Ichigo!"

Ichigo can't help but smile. Yeah. He already knew about that. Hallibel felt sick.

"Ohh fuck Ichigo! You know what? You need to visit a doctor for your head!"

"I love you too Hal, now leave me alone."

Hallibel stood up and walked out of his room, still pissed. Ichigo just followed the girl out of his room and shut the door after she came out.  
He walked back to his bed and dropped his body on it. He sighed as he looked at the ceiling of his room.

_No Grimm's not yet married. I know that. No, I'm sure about that._

He raised his right hand as if he was trying to reach for something.

_She's wrong right? Grimm?_

**~oOo~**

Grimmjow shifted. He rubbed his hands together and blew on it. He's nervous.

Gin can't help but smile on his stupid friend.

_There's more to be nervous about 'baka'.. If only you knew.._

"What are you smiling about Foxy? Something's funny huh?"

Gin snickered as he shrugged.

"Nah. I jus' thought that ya' looked so stupid Grimmy. Seriously? Wha' are ya' bein' nervous 'bout?"

Grimmjow sighed as he looked back on the door. They're inside the waiting room right now. Waiting for the program to start.

Kisuke insisted that he should come out after the program started. In short, he doesn't have any idea about the number of people outside that door. There could be just a few number of people for all he knew. Or maybe just his friends.

_I'm afraid.._

Gin gave him a light tap on his shoulder as he stood up and head for the door.

"Well, he neva' told me to stay 'ere wit' ya'.. Right? Wanna make me take a peak fer' ya'?"

Gin grinned towards Grimmjow who's suddenly looking so enthusiastic.

"You'll do that for me foxy?"

Gin laughed as he opened the door.

"Ya' wish!"

Grimmjow just smiled as Gin went out and closed the door leaving him behind alone.

**~oOo~**

"Enjoying so far Kurosaki?"

Ichigo turned his eyes to the guy that's trying to make a conversation towards him. It was Kisuke. He smiled.

"How's your flight?"

"Fine. A little bumpy but fine."

He answered as he reverted his eyes back to the painting that he was eyeing a while a go.

It was a painting of two boys, sitting on the grass in the park. He can't see their faces since the setting sun was behind them casting a shadow on their faces.

He must admit. The painter had some really serious techniques up to his sleeves. Because the painting was really vivid. It gives out this very warm feeling that's making Ichigo's heart skip a beat.

_You're this good now Grimm?_

Kisuke noticed the way Ichigo is studying the painting. He smiled.

"The painter is very skeptic towards his works. He insisted that they're a part of him. That's why he's trying his best to make them colorful and full of emotion as he can."

Ichigo can't help but smile. Of course Grimmjow should try his best to remake this one. He remembers this scene very well.

"I know. He's really good at conveying his feelings. It's so hard to believe that he's this good now. Painting is not an option for him back then. It was my dream to begin with."

Kisuke raised an eyebrow.

"You know him?"

Ichigo nodded while letting out a soft chuckle.

"Yes sir. He's a very close friend back when I was still living here in Japan."

"A close friend?"

"Indeed."

Ichigo turned to see the man that's now walking towards their direction.

"Gin?!"

Ichigo laughed as he waited for the man to reach them.

"The one 'en only."

Gin opened his arms to give him a hug, and Ichigo gladly hugged him tightly.

"It's been a long time Gin!"

He breathed.

"Yeah Ichi. How's America?"

Ichigo let him go as he answered.

"Fine, still full of blonds."

Gin chuckled, eyes turning into slits. Ichigo smiled.

"How is he?"

Ichigo asked right away. He just can't help it. He wanted to see him now. He wanted to see him badly.

"Mah mah.. Can't wait to see 'im huh?"

Ichigo blushed as he let out a low giggle as Kisuke cleared his throat. And that's when Ichigo remembered about him.

"Oh! I'm sorry Mr. Urahara.. I forgot about you."

"It's cool Kurosaki. You know each other?"

"Y-Yeah. I met Gin back during my high school days."

Gin snickered.

"Small world eh?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Mr. Urahara is my professor for Fine Arts. He told me that he's going to visit someone that caught his eye here in Japan. Never imagined that it was Grimmjow."

"Heh. Professor? I thought.."

Kisuke winked at Gin as he tapped Ichigo's shoulders.

"Don't give away my cover that easily kid."

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

Kisuke just chuckled as he slowly started to walk back.

"I'll leave you guys alone for a moment. We needed to start this program now. The people are getting antsy to meet our artist."

"You owe us an explanation later. . Professor."

Gin laughed, but his deathly stares are there. Kisuke just nodded as he walked away, making his way around the number of people scattered all over the hall. Slowly taking his time towards the small stage that they made for the program.

Ichigo sighed as he eyed Kisuke walk away from them.

"Can we trust him Ich?"

Ichigo looked back at Gin. He's furious. Gin doesn't like liars. It's good to know that he haven't changed.

"Yes. He's a Harvard professor. Just a little sneaky sometimes but he's good. Don't worry, he's a friend of my father."

Gin sighed.

"He came ta' my art studio sayin' zat' his from ta' National Museum. Then he offered Grimmy tis' art exhibit. I dunno about his reasons but Grimmy insisted we bite his offer. Ya' know me Ichi. can't 'elp but worry."

Ichigo nodded as he let out a sigh. That's not what he wanted to know right now.

_Where's Grimmjow?_

Gin smiled as he read Ichigo's expression.

"Excited to see 'im Ichi?"

Ichigo turned back towards the painting and nodded once more.

"I didn't know that he's a painter now. And a good one too. I mean look at all these people that attended his exhibit. He's well known. You never mentioned about this in your mails."

Gin chuckled as he put his hands inside the pockets of his slacks. He looked around the hall. Ichigo's right. These number will never be less than two hundred. Kisuke was right when he insisted that they rent the biggest hall, he thought.

"Wanted ta'surprise ya' kid. Are ya'?"

He returned his gaze back at Ichigo.

Ichigo just smiled. He had this strong urge to touch the boys in the painting.

"Very.. I thought he doesn't like to draw back then.."

"That's how much he loves ya' Ichi.."

Ichigo turned his head back at Gin because he wanted assurance that what he heard was right.

"..He loves ya' so much. So much that he's willin' ta' take up anythin' that would remind him of ya'."

Gin continued with a very serious face.

**~oOo~**

A small knock on the door startled Grimmjow as he waited patiently for Kisuke.

He stood up and opened the door. Gin greeted him.

"Yoh man! You're up!"

Grimmjow sighed.

_At-fuckin-last._

Gin escorted him towards the back stage and motioned him to walk straight up the stage. But before he was able to walk out of it, he stopped.

He can't believe it. He just can't believe it..

A strong push made him make the last step towards the stage as Kisuke announced his name.

He looked back to see Gin grinning towards him and motioning him to face the people that are now waiting for him.

He's nervous.

He faced the people, and started walking towards the center of the stage gulping and licking his lips. Eyeing every step that he makes, afraid that he might stumble and fall in front of this people that are now clapping their hands to welcome him.

Everything's so loud. He can't hear anything.

Then suddenly, something caught his eyes.

There is no such way that he's going to forget about those brown eyes. Those soft brown eyes that are so full of emotions.

He closed his eyes and breathed. Maybe he was just imagining things? Yes. He was so excited that's why his imagination is running wild.

He opened his eyes again and looked back.

He's gone.

He knew it.

Fucking mind. And stupid heart for falling for that joke. He sighed.

"Grimm.."

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he heard 'his' voice coming from the right side of the stage. Suddenly, the clapping stopped. He froze.

He slowly turned his body towards 'that' direction. Not wanting to close his eyes again. Afraid that the voice will disappear.

Ichigo greeted him with the biggest grin that he could ever offer.

"I'm back Grimm.."

He heard as he felt something wet made it's way down his cheeks.

**oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo**

**Ohhhh! He's back OMG..**

**I wanted them to get together so bad that I made some short cuts...**

**I hope that you guys would like it.. ^_^**

**Reviews please!**

**Until next time.**

**-Zelly**


	5. A Place for My Head

**Hi Guys! ^_^**

**Well.. I just noticed that, I had a lot of *he smiled* last chapter.. I hope you guys don't mind.**

**I super wanted you to see or picture or imagine how much emotion they had because of their reunion and so without even knowing it, I typed he smiled, he smiled, he smiled for so many fucking time. I apologize.**

**Now, do not be afraid to critic my story please. Another reason why I'm doing this is because I wanted to learn how to effectively write a story. I will not improve if you guys will just keep those nasty things to yourselves! *laughs* **

**Thanks for reviewing. Really, it keeps me excited and going. *bows***

**Disclaimer: As always, Bleach is not mine. ^_^**

**To the unknown!**

**~oOo~**

Grimmjow dragged Ichigo to one of those rooms at the back of the stage. He technically threw Ichigo in as he followed inside and locked the door behind them.

Ichigo was surprised when Grimmjow suddenly grabbed his hand after Kisuke told them that they are now free to do whatever they wanted an hour after the program.

Ichigo gulped as he watched Grimmjow lock the door and lean his head on it.

_This is it huh?_

Grimmjow sighed, still facing the door. He doesn't know what to do. He's been very nervous the moment he saw, and heard Ichigo. He even forgot the speech that Gin prepared for him to say during the program. As a result, he just gave thanks to the people who attended his exhibit, and told them to enjoy it.

Another sigh.

It's getting really hard to breath for Ichigo. The tension is building up. He needed to do something about this.

"Uhh, G-Grimm?"

Grimmjow stiffened. He still can't believe that Ichigo is now standing a few feet behind him. They're finally together . After 6 six years. Yeah.. He left him for six goddamned years.

"Grimm, are you angry-"

"OF COURSE I'M ANGRY!"

Ichigo unwillingly stepped back, away from Grimmjow. He was surprised. He was not expecting Grimmjow to shout like that. He's really angry. He's scared.

"You said you loved me! You fucking confessed to me! Then what?! You. Left. Me. Alone!"

Tears started to flow down Ichigo's cheeks. He clenched his hand really tight. Grimmjow's right. He left him alone. It was his fault from the start.

Ichigo can't help but look down as he absorbed Grimmjow's words.

He broke him.

"Six years. Six fucking years Ichigo! I've waited for you!"

Grimmjow turned and faced Ichigo only to see him looking at his own feet. He can feel him shivering, obviously trying to suppress his sobs. Suddenly, all of his anger disappeared. He sighed.

_Still a cry baby I see.._

Grimmjow bit his lower lip as he slowly walked towards Ichigo's direction. He stopped infront of him and gently touched Ichigo's cheeks.

"But I'm not going to ruin it this time Ichi.."

He said.

Ichigo sniffed as he raised his face to look at Grimmjow. He's scowling. But it was obvious that he's happy.

_Is he happy to see me?_

Grimmjow wiped his tears and brushed the loose strands of his hair that are now covering his eyes.

"I love you Ichi.."

Ichigo doesn't have to know what he needs to do. He closed his eyes as Grimmjow leaned down to kiss him.

It was soft at first. Just a peck. But it was not enough for him, so he raised his arms and clung them around Grimmjow's neck to pull him closer as Grimmjow wound his arms around Ichigo's hips.

Ichigo opened his mouth for him. Grimmjow moaned as he pushed his tongue inside Ichigo's lips. Discovering every nook, every cranny, every corner of Ichigo's mouth.

It was Ichigo's turn to moan as he submissively played with Grimmjow's tongue. He tightened his embrace. Trying to pull him much closer, because really, he can't seem to get enough of it.

He wanted more.

Grimmjow earned another moan from Ichigo as his hands started moving all over him. Exploring like tiny soldiers around his back and sides.

Ichigo shivered as his hands slid down to Grimmjow's shoulders, fisting on his shirt. He can't breath.

_Fucking lungs._

Grimmjow shallowed his kisses and eventually ended it with small light kisses before allowing a short distance between them. Enough for him to see Ichigo's face as he cupped his cheeks and try to catch his own breath.

They looked at each other's eyes for a long time.

No one dared to speak and ruined this perfect silence.

"G-Grimm..."

Ichigo whispered.

He placed his hand over Grimmjow's that are still cupping his face as he leaned his head on it and closed his eyes. Feeling his calloused hand. Those skillful hands that created those wonderful paintings.

"I.. I thought that, I'll never see you again Ichi.."

Ichigo opened his eyes, only to see Grimmjow with a very pained expression.

"I thought.."

Ichigo dropped his hands and hugged Grimmjow tight.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry Grimm.. I'm sorry.."

He doesn't want to see Grimmjow like this. He doesn't want to see him suffer like this.

"Don't be.."

He felt Grimmjow's arms wound around him again forming a tight embrace.

He nodded. Feeling his tears that somehow managed to escape his eyes.

"I missed you Grimm.."

Grimmjow smirked as he inhaled the scent of Ichigo's hair.

"Not as much as I missed you dummy.."

He sniffed as a soft smile formed on his lips making him hug Grimmjow more.

"Asshole.."

Grimmjow laughed as Ichigo loosen his hug and let go of him to wipe his own face.

"This, is not a dream right? Ichi?"

Grimmjow cupped his face again earning Ichigo's questioning gaze.

"You're not going to leave me again, right?"

Ichigo chuckled as he looked at Grimmjow straight to his eyes.

"No. Never."

It was now Grimmjow's turn to smile as they both held each other's hand staring at each other in wonder.

"I love you Grimm.."

"I love you more."

Ichigo grinned.

"I love you most."

**oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo ooooooo**

**It's 4:19 AM here now. *Yawns* I think I will not be able to sleep until I finished and posted this one. **

**What do you guys think?**

**Please review...!**

**Until next time!**

**~Zelly**


End file.
